Baby Gifts
by Lawral
Summary: Ginny has a few gifts for Harry.


Baby Gifts

Author: Lawral

Pairing: Ginny/Harry

Rating: FR13

Summary: Ginny has a few gifts for Harry.

Ginny looked over the room one last time. Harry was due home any moment and she wanted to make sure everything was in place. She smiled, satisfied that everything was perfect and went into the kitchen to finish the dinner she was preparing. She took the roast out of the oven and placed it on the table. The last three years of their relationship had been like a dream to her. After crushing on him since she was ten years old, she'd finally been called his girlfriend at the age of fifteen. They'd been together ever since, if you didn't count the year he'd spent finding the last pieces of Voldemort's soul and finally defeating the famous dark wizard.

The fire erupted into a bright green color and she hurried to grab a cup and pour some Fire whiskey in it. Harry emerged out of the flames and beat the soot off his shoulder as he put down the small bag he had thrown over his shoulder.

"Hey honey." Ginny said, stepping forward and handing him the drink.

He looked to her and smiled. He took the drink slowly and looked at her confused. "This is new."

Ginny smiled and put her arms around his neck. "What? I can't have a drink ready for my husband when he gets home from work?"

Harry smiled and leaned down to kiss her before taking a drink. "Mm, well thank you, Ginny."

She led him to the dinner and waited for him to sit down. He, again, looked at her confused. He sat down and felt her kiss the top of his head before she started to dish out the meal she'd cooked. It looked delicious. Harry took a deep breath and smiled. It smelled delicious. He looked to the heaping plate she presented him with. Pork roast with potatoes, onions and carrots, buttered rolls, squash and peppermint pudding. He almost wondered if she'd gotten some recipes from the house elves at Hogwarts.

"What's going on?" Harry asked her.

"After dinner." She told him and sat down to serve herself.

Harry sighed and shook his head with a smile. If there was one thing he'd learned about his wife it was that when she put her mind to something, she didn't back down.

"Well, how was your day? Practice go well?" Harry asked her.

"Practice was fine. However, I think I may retire."

"Retire? Why would you retire? You love Quidditch."

"I know I do but there are other things in life that I love as well."

"Name one." Harry countered.

She cocked her head at him, unbelieving that he was challenging her. "You."

"Aww, honey. Corny much?" He laughed as she smacked his arm.

"Anyway… after practice Hermione and I went shopping at this Muggle shop in London. She helped me pick out some really cute stuff."

"Like what?" Harry asked, shoveling a potato in his mouth and taking another drink of his Fire whiskey.

Ginny only smiled at his seemingly innocent question. "You'll see after dinner, Mr. Potter."

He laughed and put up his hands in mock surrender. "Ok, ok. Your secret shall remain for another half hour, Mrs. Potter."

She lifted her head and smiled. "Thank you."

They continued their small talk during the remainder of their dinner. Ginny would continue to grin and say, "After dinner." when he'd ask a question that apparently had something to do with her secret. He smiled as he finished his pudding. Now he would find out what had happened to his wife to make her prepare such a feast and playfully keep secrets from him. He groaned as he stretched his sore muscles.

"Ok, Gin, so what is the secret?"

Ginny laughed coyly. "Good try, Harry, but dinner isn't over until dishes are washed and put away."

Harry cocked his head to the side, picked up his wand and gave it a small wave. The dishes on the table flew into the air and toward the kitchen where he promptly heard water running and a brush scrubbing the pots she'd used.

"Cheater," She smiled.

"So what did you buy?" Harry asked, guiding her into the living room.

"First I'm going to show you some things I got in Diagon Alley."

She picked up a large bag and handed it to Harry then sat down on the couch to watch him. He smiled and pulled out a small broomstick much like the one he'd seen himself riding in the photo he'd found in Sirius' bedroom all those years ago. He set it aside and pulled out another item from the bag. They were small Quidditch robes. They were maroon and had gold lettering with the name Potter on the back.

"This is amazing." Thinking that they were his from when he was a baby. "Where did you find these? In my vault?"

"No, I bought them." She smirked; he had no clue. "Let me show you what Hermione helped me pick out."

Ginny took his hand and led him upstairs. It had taken awhile for him to decide on moving into Grimmauld Place after he and Ginny married. Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had gone through the house and gave it a thorough cleaning and after six years, had finally been able to get the portrait of Mrs. Black off the wall. A couple of spells later and the house no longer contained the dark, damp feel. Number 12 Grimmauld Place had completed its makeover and was now bright and cheery. A perfect place that now housed the Potters and every family holiday imaginable.

Ginny led him up the flight of stairs and then the second flight. She led him to the bedroom that once belonged to his godfather. She knew that it was the perfect place and was sure he'd agree. She opened the door and he was met with what she'd been hiding. He walked into the room and ran his hand over the small crib he'd seen in the Weasley's shed once. There was a brand new rocking chair sitting next to it along with a changing table and lots of stuffed bears and rabbits. He turned to her as she stood at the door gazing at him.

"I wasn't sure if I should buy blue or pink so I went with neutral colors." She said with a smile.

He ran to her and picked her up in his arms and twirled her around in a circle. She laughed as he pressed kisses to her neck and then set her down softly. He bent down and kissed her belly and speaking softly.

"Hello, baby. It's Daddy." He rose to his feet again and pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too, Harry."


End file.
